THIS IS WHAT REVENGE LEADS TO
by itachisgirl3106
Summary: Tsunade is fed up with doing paper work and runs off. she meets someone whom she'd met once before and ends up in a fight. Her actions may vary well cause the alliance between the Sand village and the Leaf village to be broken.


I've Had Enough

Tsunade looked down at her paper work with a grimace, "Damn it, I'm so sick of doing paper work!" complained Tsunade, "If I see one more stack of this stuff, I think I'm going to scream!"

She slammed her fist down on her desk.

Tsunade heard the door open, and in came Shizune carrying yet another stack of paper. She stepped up to Tsunade's desk, and placed another stack of paper work on her desk. Tsunade trembled with anger, her blood boiled at the sight of more paper work. Shizune noticed her temper flaring, "Now Tsunade-sama try to stay calm she said nevousely.

Tsunade glared at Shizune, she took a deep breath, "No way I'm not doing any more paper work!" yelled Tsunade, "She slammed her arm down on her desk and slid it across the desk. The papers fell out of their stack and on to the floor.

Tsunade stood up and jumped over her desk, I'm taking a break" demanded Tsunade ,on her way out the door. "Shizune stood in the door way, but Tsunade-sama what about your paper work?" she called after her.

Shizune took off after her, "Wait Tsunade-sama Tsunade-sama where are you going?" Shizune stopped at the gate, "Hey you can't leave the village' come back... Tsunade-sama did you hear me?"

Shizune spoke quietly, "I guess not" 'she said in a low tone.

Shizune started walking back, and sighed "This can't be good, what am I going--" suddenly a smile came across Shizune's face, "Tonton, Tonton! Where are you" she called.

Shizune paused for moment waiting for a response "Tonton, I said come to me!" she contined to call out for him.

Shizune started to call for him again, when she looked down Tonton was squalling at her feet' "Tonton, there you are!" she smiled happily.

Shizune knelt down in front of Tonton, "Tonton I need you to track Tsunade-sama" she ordered.

Tonton looked as if he were questioning Shizune's orders, "oink" 'he made a puzzled noise.

Shizune looked annoyed, "Tonton what did I just say"? "Hurry up and help me find her" she ordered much louder this time.

Shizune bent over and picked up Tonton, "What's the problem she questioned?"

Tonton started squirming and squalling trying to escape Shizune grip, he bit down on her arm.

Shizune let out a cry of pain and dropped Tonton "that's so weird Tonton's never refused me and I don't think he,s ever bitten me before either, she thought to herself as she walked back toward the village.

Tsunade looked irritated as she walked past the gate, "Maybe a little time off will help me control my temper." she thought to herself." When she finally stopped she was in a forest," I've been walking for awhile, I guess this is far enough she said aloud.

Tsunade slid up against a tree, "what's with these people I never get a break' complained Tsunade. In no time she had fallen asleep.

While Tsunade was asleep she was having pleasant dream about her days in the academy. Her dream started with her in class, she was sitting next to one of her friends with brown hair and blue eyes.

Tsunade,s friend's name was Anna and she was leaning close to Tsunade and whispering something about how much she really liked a boy who was sitting in the row in front of them.

The boy was of the Uchiha clan, he was sasuke's great uncle at age seven' he was staring down at his paper writing down something.

Tsunade looked over at her friend, "Anna wasn't I just in the forest moments ago, she asked.

Anna frowned at her and started patting her on the head, "no silly you've been sitting here the whole morning, she said cheerfully.

Soon it was time for recess all of the children were playing amongst themselves with the exception of one little boy. It was Orochimaru, he strange little kid who rarely spoke or played with others.

Orochimaru was standing to the side of the building, "this place is squandering my talents". "There must be something better for me" ,he muttered under his breath.

Anna pointed Orochimaru out, "look Tsunade-chan it's that weird pale kid and I think he talking to himself again" she giggled afterwards.

Jiriaya came up to the girls and asked if they wanted a kiss. Both of them ran form him and he chased after them.

Tsunade blinked and when she opened her eyes again she was a teenager lying on her bed, "wait wasn't I just at the academy, she was deep in thought, when her mother walked in carrying Nowaki as a baby.

Tsunade looked up at her mother and just stared at her for several minutes. Until her mother broke the silence, "Tsunade-chan what's wrong you look as if you haven,t seen me in years" she looked puzzled.

Tsunade looked up with a smile on her face, "That's because I haven't seen you in like twenty years" ,she announced with both hands up in the air.

Tsunade,s mother giggled and stepped up to the bed, she sat Nowaki in Tsunade's lap and then sat next to them on the bed. Her mother hugged both of them, "now sweet heart I'm sure you just had a bad dream or something like that' she said holding both of her children close.

Tsunade put one arm around Nowaki and the other around her mother, she smiled warmly.

Tsunade then stood up with Nowaki in her arms and walked into the living room, "you'll never guess what happen to me." You had died and then I'd met a man by the name of Don. Unfortunately he died too." The next day I left the leaf village with Shizune." "Several years later I ran into Orochimaru and he offered me a deal". He claimed he could bring you and Don back to life." I probably would have excepted his deal if it wasn't for Jiriaya, Shizune, and Naruto." "Any way at age fifty I returned to the leaf village and became fifth hokage" she looked down at Nowaki cheerfully.

Her mother walked up behind them, "Wow Tsunade-chan you must of had one weird dream" ,her mother was laughing at her daughter's story.

Tsunade handed Nowaki back to thier mother and droped on to her bed, she closed both eyes.

Once again upon opened her eyes she was somewhere else. This time she was in the park sitting on a bench, with Don sitting beside her, "This is so strange it feels as if time is skipping forward" she muttered.

Don turned to look at her, "Tsunade did you say something" he wondered Tsunade reached over and hugged him, "Its nothing, just don't die anytime soon" she huddled up closer to him, when a little girl came running up to them.

Don reached down and picked the little girl up and sat her in his lap, "Tsunade this is my niece Shizune she just turned eleven, he looked over and told Tsunade.

Tsunade leaned over Shizune and smiled, "Well hello how long...? Shizune interrupted her by saying, "I'm almost out of the ninja academy" ,she sounded proud of herself.

While Tsunade slept Shizune was trying to handle things back at the hokage's office, She was sorting through paper work and tring to keep all of the ninja in the room calm. They were all questioning her about

Tsunade's where abouts and why they weren't being assigned missions.

Naruto pushed through the crowd dragging Sakura behind him, he stepped right up to Shizune and made his voice heard above the rest of the room, Shizune where is Grandma Tsunade, he demanded to know.

Shizune put her hand on her forehead, "look Naruto I don't know where she is" ,Shizune was annoyed and had headache..

Naruto slammed his fist down on the desk' "well where did she go" I demand to know ,he shouted at Shizune.

Shizune backed up, "the last time I saw her, she said something about taking a break and she just isn't back yet" , she shouted annoyed back at Naruto.

Naruto turned around and started walking away, "Shizune I'm going to find Grandma Tsunade myself and then I'm going to bring her back here, he shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd toward the door.

Sakura grabbed the door, "Don't worry every one I'll help him find her and keep him out of trouble too" ,she assured them as she clumsily stumbled behind Naruto.

Tsunade awoke in the forest, when she looked up she saw a man standing in front of her, "It's been along time he said addressing Tsunade.

Tsunade eyes opened wipe and he heart was racing suddenly the memory of Don's death flashed before her eyes. In an instant she knew who the man standing in front of her was he was the one that had killed Don.

Tsunade once again trembled with anger as she struggled to her feet. She looked down at the ground and whispered, "You" she muttered

Tsunade's voice got louder, "you bastard how dare you even speak to me again" she screamed at him.

The sand ninja just stared at her, "My, my aren't you short tempered lady" he threw a kunai at her sleeve and pinned her to the tree.

Tsunade stepped forward and ripped her jacket in the process, "Don't speak to me in such a matter otherwise I might just have kill you" ,she warned.

The man smirked at her, "I doubt that you could" he felt overly confident with himself.

Tsunade stared dagers at him, she was about to loose her temper, "Watch it" she snapped at him.

The next thing he knew Tsunade had pinned him to a tree, she used one hand to hold him and the other held a kunai to his neck.

The man looked worried, "wait hear me out, he demanded. She paused for a moment, "Why the hell should I?!" she questioned as her voice echoed through the forest.

The man spoke up, "Well think about it you could kill me, "But, will that bring your boyfriend back to life" he asked her. The man answered for her, "No then what's the point?" he was taunting her.

Tsunade,s breathing was heavy when she started kicking him in the stomach, "You... killed him... so why shouldn't... I... kill you?" she spoke between each kick.

The man tried to look pitiful and helpless, as Tsunade pushed the knife closer to his neck, but she couldn't steady her hand.

Tsunade looked down at the ground and thought, "Is what I,m about to do right or is it wrong? By killing this man will it make things right for Don or just maybe if I do this will I be no better than him." she was questioning her own morals.

Tsunade lifted her head to face him, she hesitated but let go of him. He disappeared from her sight' she could still hear his voice, "Well lady that's what you get for being so soft" he said arrogantly.

Tsunade started to panic as she took a few steps forward, "Where are you? Show yourself" she demanded! Suddenly her surroundings started changing, she was reliving Don's and Nowaki's deaths as well as the death's of ever one she had ever cared about, in the order that they happened. She even saw a simulation of what Naruto and Shizune's deaths might look like

Tsunade sled down to the ground closed her eyes and covered her ears. "Wait" a thought pierced her mind, "This is just a genjutsu! It,s not real! I just...have to..." she said alound as she struggled to raise her kunai up. she manage to make a small cut on her left check.

By the time the genjutsu world vanished the other ninja had pinned her down and was about to spilt her neck with a kunai, he smiled, "Looks like the tables have turned" he said in an arrogant tone.

Tsunade was still trembling do to extreme anger her thoughts started to consume her, "Wait Don and Nowaki are dead, maybe it's time to join them, she thought to herself.

Tsunade closed her eyes tight and tried to hold back the tears, "W...why not...join him" as a tear ran down her cheek.

Tsunade's eyes fluttered open, "Wait what am I thinking I can't die yet? What about Shizune and the village? There counting on me to protect them. After all I'm the hokage aren't I?" she thought with a furouse expression on her face.

The man looked confused and excited at the same time, "Aw lady are you afraid to die" he smiled and tried not to stutter.

Tsunade looked down and clenched her teeth, "I don't have a choice now I have to kill him!" she screamed it in her head.

Tsunade raised her leg up and kicked him. He fell on his back. She sat on top of him and punched both sides of his face several times.

The man warned her, "Wait I'm form the sand village, if you kill me, you'll be breaking the alliance between our villages"

Tsunade wasn't phased, she raised her kunai up, "I don't care! The man's eyes opened wide relizing he was about to die. She thrust it down and cut his head clean off. The blood shot up all over her face and ran down the front side of her body. She stood up and waded through a near by pond to wash the blood off

While Tsunade was making her way back home she ran into Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto pointed at Tsunade and tugged her a few steps forward almost causing her to fall, "Where have you been" he hissed.

Sakura stuck her arm out to keep Tsunade form hitting the ground, "Wait Naruto I think she's injured!" Sakura looked up in concern.

Naruto examined Tsunade a little bitter and looked back at Sakura, "I think your right." he agreed with her.

Naruto and Sakura both starting asking Tsunade what had happened to her, but Tsunade pushed both of them a side, "Not now kids I've had a hellish day." she said limping past them.

Naruto carried Tsunade on his back "She doesn't look so good I'm going to carry her." he was speaking to Sakura.

Sakura was walking beside him, "Whatever lets just get home" she wined.

By the time they had all gotten back it was after dark and Tsunade was out cold. They walked into the Hokage's office where Shizune had been waiting for them to come back.

Shizune apporached them with a confused expression on her face, "Naruto why are you so wet and why are you carrying Tsunade-sama.

Naruto was half a sleep, "Well she was injured so I thought it would be better to carry her back" he said drowsily.

"Injured?" Shizune questioned, "How did she get injured?" ,she raised her voice to them.

Sakura held her arms up, "Calm down she was wet and injured when we found her." she tried to hide the fear in her voice.

Shizune walked up behind Naruto and pulled Tsunade of his back, "You guys go on home I'll take care of this" she was pointing them toward the door.

After Naruto and Sakura left Shizune treated Tsunade injuries and carried her home.


End file.
